Il regno degli spettri
by Lucrezia-chan
Summary: Strani eventi accadono in Russia, colpa della Borg? Forse no..YAOI Yuri(Tala)xBoris(Bryan) e Kaix....


La fanfic è ambientata 3 anni dopo Beyblade2001. Ok? Alcune volte ha dei toni forti e probabilmente diventerà una yaoi ^_^  
  
Perchè K deve esistere?? Non sapevo proprio che farne nel primo capitolo e infine l'ho spedito al PPB con Posta prioritaria. E di Ivan e Sergey? Che me ne faccio di loro? ah idea! Li mando a lavorare in una pizzeria! no no, mi toccherà tenerli -_-  
  
Kei: Takao! Cosa stai facendo con il mio bey?  
  
Rei: Ti sta rubando i pezzi, dice il tuo è più bello.  
  
Kei: Takao!!Fermati subito!  
  
Takao: Ehi ragazzi, Max è morto.  
  
Kei: Non cercare di cambiare discorso!  
  
"Takao! non farci aspettare! Dai Tenji ha detto che dobbiamo essere all'aereoporto verso le sedici!"  
  
Takao finì di indossare la giacca leggera poi uscì per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Kei.  
  
"Calmati, stavo arrivando."  
  
Kei sbuffò assumendo un'aria imbronciata poi seguì il compagno di squadra fuori dall'albergo dove Max e Rei li aspettavano impazienti.  
  
Rei assunse un'aria maliziosa "Ma che avete fatto tutto questo tempo da insieme?"  
  
Il suo capitano lo squadrò leggermente seccato "Niente che ti riguardi, baka."  
  
Takao guardò sconvolto il silenzioso compagno "Kei! Non dargli corda!"  
  
Kei ridacchiò divertito e si incamminò verso l'auto che li aspettava seguito poco dopo dagli altri.  
  
La strada non era lunga ma il caldo era veramente insopportabile e non permetteva ai Bladebreakers di godersi il viaggio in auto. Il tempo era immobile e l'aria li ricopriva come una soffocante coperta di umidità.  
  
Ma pochi minuti dopo erano all'areoporto che parlavano tranquillamente con il loro presidente.  
  
"Ragazzi ora che il torneo è finito ci dobbiamo salutare."  
  
Kei guardò torvo Takao "Certo però che potevamo vincerlo il torneo."  
  
Takao ribattè infuriato "Ce l'hai ancora con me? Ralph è molto migliorato da quando c'eravamo incontrati due anni fa!"  
  
Rei fermò Takao che stava letteralmente aggredendo Kei "Ma non capisci che Kei si diverte a stuzzicarti? Ma anche tu però" finì rivolto al suo capitano.  
  
Max sorrise ai suoi amici nel tentativo di calmare le acque "Basta, dopotutto abbiamo vinto gli ultimi due tornei, cosa volete che sia una sconfitta?"  
  
dopo che l'armonia venne ripristinata il gruppetto salì sull'aereo.  
  
Su richiesta di Takao avevano deciso di trascorrere da lui un po' di tempo. Il profossor K. dopo l'ultimo torneo era andato in America insieme alla sua amata Emily per studiare al PPB.  
  
Max si rivolse a Takao con la sua solita ennesima domanda "Sei sicuro che non disturbiamo?"  
  
Takao sospirò esasperato "Noo! Quante volte te lo devo dire? Mio padre sarà in giro per lavoro e il nonno andrà da alcuni zii a Tokyo. Mi farete compagnia."  
  
Rei si sollevò sul sedile per guardare in faccia Max "Potremo riuscire persino a fargli fare una dieta."  
  
Max scansò il cappello di Takao tirato dal suo legittimo proprietario e finito su Kei.  
  
"La volete smettere di comportarvi come dei bambini?!"  
  
Il ragazzo tatuato si girò verso il finestrino in silenzio mentre Max si fece portare dalla hostess un giornale di cronaca.  
  
"Ragazzi guardate qua! Ancora!"  
  
Kei si voltò annoiato verso il biondino dando una distratta occhiata al giornale aperto.  
  
Takao si fiondò su Max facendogli cadere il medesimo giornale che venne recuperato da Rei alzatosi al richiamo di Max.  
  
"Fate vedere a me. Dove?Cosa?Come?" Max si riprese con la forza il suo giornale leggendo al pubblico la notizia.  
  
"Altre sparizioni a Mosca. Un bambino russo nel centro città si è completamente volatilizzati nel nulla. La quarta inquietante sparizione di questa settimana che crea scompiglio al ministero della sicurezza interna....poi parlano di un possibile killer o rapitore ma nulla di sicuro."  
  
Kei fece per dire qualcosa ma si bloccò riemergendosi nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Esattamente sette mesi fa erano iniziate le sparizioni e gli strani omicidi. Ora che ci pensava potevano benissimo aver avuto inizio dopo il torneo contro Barkov, ma erano state così poche che non gli si era dato peso, quindi le sparizioni potevano benissimo risalire a tre anni fa ed essere in continuo aumento.  
  
Non era più tornato in Russia da quella volta, un po' gli dispiaceva, aveva sempre amato la neve e il freddo pungente, ma i ricordi erano tornati ad assalirlo. Stava bene con i suoi compagni anche se alcune volte avrebbe voluto rivedere i Demolition Boys. (Eh ti manca Yuriy vero? non ti preoccupare, nell'altra mia fanfic siete insieme felici e contenti e vi amate taaanto tanto! NdLucrezia)  
  
Non che lui e i Demolition Boys fossero molto amici ma gli dispiaceva per quello che avevano dovuto subire al Monastero Barkov.  
  
Chiuse lentamente gli occhi con l'immagine del suo detestabile nonno in mente prima di addormentarsi.  
  
Il viaggio durò ancora un'ora poi finalmente scesero e si diressero alla piccola casa di Takao.  
  
Takao ci mise un po' a ritrovare le sue chiavi nello zaino ma alla fine entrarono in casa e stanchi morti si buttarono sul divano vicino all'entrata.  
  
"Bhè, benvenuti a casa mia. E' piccola lo so ma ci staremo lo stesso."  
  
Takao decise di mostrare ai suoi compagni la casa, c'erano due letti a castello e un letto singolo. La cucina era piccola ma accogliente, era unita al salotto.  
  
"Takao non è vero che è piccola. Perchè non hai visto la mia."  
  
Takao guardò Rei rispondendogli con una domanda "Avete fame?Cucino io."  
  
Kei guardò Takao come se avesse di fronte un estraneo "Sai cucinare? Non mi fido."  
  
Takao lo guardò offeso "Certo!E' facile, vi preparo del riso." Detto questo spinse i tre amici sulle sedie e iniziò a trafficare con scatole e pentole.  
  
"Takao, posso accendere la televisione?"  
  
"Rei, non devi chiedermelo, fai pure."  
  
Rei accese la televisione e si mise a guardare un anime fino a quando Kei gli rubò il telecomando sedendosi vicino a lui.  
  
"Ridammelo!Kei!"  
  
Kei alzò il braccio ridendo mentre Rei tentava di riprendersi il prezioso strumento. "No, ora guardo qualcosa io."  
  
Il litigio fra i due migliori amici andò avanti per qualche minuto fino a quando sentirono un sospetto odore di bruciato. Kei e Rei pensarono la stessa identica cosa. "Takao!! Cosa hai bruciato?!"  
  
Si fiondarono in cucina dove trovarono Max e Takao che cercavano di salvare il riso salvabile.  
  
Takao si girò mortificato verso i due amici "Scusatemi credo di aver fatto un disastro.."  
  
Rei gli sorrise di risposta "Andremo a mangiare da qualche parte, conosci qualche pizzeria qui vicino?"  
  
Takao si riprese subito contento di non aver ricevuto critiche "Certo, andiamo."  
  
****************  
  
"No! Aspettate! Vi pentirete di non avermi creduto!"  
  
Il padrone del Monastero fece un cenno alle guardie che buttarono il ragazzo urlante sulla neve.  
  
Il moro si alzò dolorante spolverandosi gli abiti con gesti seccati.  
  
Non gli avevano creduto neanche qui, ma lui era sicuro di quello che aveva visto.  
  
Se ne andò di malavoglia dall'imponente Monastero Barkov.  
  
Aveva iniziato a nevicare e il freddo gli entrava nelle ossa. "In malora anche loro! Dannata Russia" sussurrò a denti stretti.  
  
Prese un vicoletto buio e girò per le strade di Mosca ancora un po' fino ad arrivare alla sua meta.  
  
La casa cadeva praticamente a pezzi, si trovava fuori città, era perfetta per chi voleva starsene da solo e senza fastidi.  
  
Ma la casa non era deserta come pensava.  
  
"Salve" Il moro si girò di scatto al suono di quella voce.  
  
"Che cazzo volete, tornatevene al monast..." non fece in tempo a finire la frase che un dolore pulsante lo colpì alla tempia e lo fece cadere a terra privo di sensi.  
  
****************  
  
I bladebreakers erano finalmente riusciti a mangiare qualcosa e ora si trovavano stesi sul tappeto a ridere e scherzare.  
  
Rei fece una linguaccia a Takao "Dovevi vederti, avevi una faccia da idiota con quella pentola mezza bruciacchiata in mano!"  
  
Takao rise con lui "Max si è spaventato a morte!"  
  
"Non è colpa mia se fai disastri dovunque vai!" replicò il biondino.  
  
"Non sono io quello che ha fatto cadere la mocca del caffè!"  
  
Max arrossì al commento di Takao, il giorno prima stava preparando del caffè e gli era caduta la mocca praticamente addosso.  
  
Kei controllò l'ora, erano le 23 ma era presto per dormire potevano parlare ancora un po'.  
  
"Ragazzi che facciamo domani di bello? Praticamente siamo in vacanza!"  
  
Kei guardò sconsolato Takao, non pensava mai ad allenarsi, forse era per questo che avevano perso quell'anno.  
  
"Takao, che ne dici se durante questa -vacanza- come la chiami tu, ci alleniamo per il prossimo torneo."  
  
Rei, Max e Takao sbuffarono. "Keeeiii!!Sempre ad allenarti!"  
  
"No, ascoltatemi un attimo! Il nostro livello di forza è molto diminuito.." ma i suoi compagni non lo ascoltavano più.  
  
"Ah! Fate come volete!" si alzò e lasciò la stanza imbronciato.  
  
Max guardò gli altri a disagio "Si è arrabbiato vero?"  
  
Takao fece spallucce "Non farci caso, gli passerà."  
  
Poco dopo anche i restanti Bladebreakers andarono a dormire nelle loro rispettive stanze.  
  
******************  
  
Ryo Mizuno si alzò confuso. Cos'era successo? Ah, si era andato al monastero, dal signor Barkov per raccontargli quello che aveva visto nel centro di Mosca ma quell'uomo non l'aveva ascoltato!  
  
Quello che non capiva era come aveva fatto a finire in questa..stanza?  
  
La testa continuava a girare seppellendo tutti i suoi tentativi di capire quello che era successo.  
  
Alla fine ci rinunciò e si sedette affaticato portando una mano alla tempia. Era ricoperta di..sangue.  
  
Represse un brivido, strappò un lembo della manica che usò per tamponare la ferita.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e attese. Pochi minuti dopo si stufò e iniziò a perlustrare la stanza.  
  
Era una piccola stanza grigia, la porta aveva una finestrella a sbarre da cui filtravano deboli raggi di luce artificiale.  
  
C'era un silenzio assoluto quando dei passi risuonarono nel vuoto della cella.  
  
Due uomini incappucciati aprirono la porta e lo fecero alzare in piedi.  
  
"Il signor Barkov vuole vederti..Ryo"  
  
***********************  
  
"Scacco matto!" Ralph sogghignò al suo rivale.  
  
Andrew guardò il soffitto deluso. "Non darti tante arie, è stato solo un colpo di fortuna!"  
  
Ralph lo guardò divertito "Un'altra?"  
  
Andrew socchiuse gli occhi "Stavolta vincerò io."  
  
La porta si aprì di scatto per far comparire il giovane Olivier. "Ehi, ragazzi è pronta la cena."  
  
Andrew sospirò "Noo, proprio adesso che stavo vincendo!"  
  
Scesero le scale fino al piano terra dove trovavano Gianni che stava già iniziando a servirsi.  
  
Olivier gli dette un colpo sulla nuca "Maleducato, potevi aspettarci."  
  
Gianni sorrise a disagio e cambiò argomento "Andrew è vero che domani devi partire?"  
  
"Purtroppo, sarò una noia mortale. Ma mio padre vuole parlarmi dei suoi affari eccetera eccetera e così mi porta con lui."  
  
Ralph gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle "Non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che ti divertirai in giro, a Mosca, a guardare industrie, vecchi imprenditori petulanti."  
  
Andrew lo guardò altezzoso "Grazie Ralph, gli amici a volte ti fanno sentire meglio."  
  
Gianni ricominciò a mangiare le pietanze che trovava accanto a lui. Stava per prendere il piatto delle cotolette..."Andrew molla l'osso! L'ho visto prima io!"  
  
"Mi dispiace caro italiano, ma questa è una cotoletta ed è...mia!"  
  
Ralph alzò la voce per farsi sentire. "Smettetela! Ogni volta che venite a casa mia litigate per il cibo!"  
  
Gianni e Andrew arrossirono e si guardarono in faccia scoppiando a ridere.  
  
*********************  
  
Aveva ricominciato a nevicare. Nevicava sempre, alcune volte lo annoiava la neve.  
  
Yuriy si era addormentato accanto al caminetto, nessuna traccia di Ivan e Sergey.  
  
Barkov probabilmente li stava punendo per aver perso contro Yuriy la mattina.  
  
In questi giorni Barkov era di cattivo umore, irascibile e scontroso, normalmente era solamente freddo e distaccato.  
  
Boris si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò al suo capitano.  
  
Si alzò sulle punte per poterlo vedere in faccia, dormiva come un sasso. Gli passò una mano davanti agli occhi, nessuna reazione.  
  
Stava per allontanarsi quando.."Preso!"  
  
Yuriy lo aveva preso per la vita facendolo cadere per terra. "Dannazione! Facevi finta di dormire!"  
  
Yuriy lo guardò sorridendo "Cosa stavi facendo?"  
  
Boris arrossì "I..io n..niente, cosa credi che stessi facendo?"  
  
"Mi stavi guardando?" Yuriy continuava a sorridere malizioso.  
  
Boris divenne color magenta "Lasciami. Non facevo niente di male a guardarti."  
  
Yuriy lo lasciò alzandosi e iniziando a ridere "Allora mi guardava davvero? Sono così affascinante?"  
  
Boris gli dette un buffetto "No, sei bellissimo." sussurrò dolcemente.  
  
Yuriy appoggiò il suo naso a quello del blader dai capelli viola alzatosi a sua volta. "Il mio Boris è in vena di complimenti?"  
  
Gli accarezzo i capelli e Boris replicò imbarazzato "Che fai non sono mica un cane!"  
  
Yuriy lo folgorò con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Lo abbracciò stringendolo a se.  
  
Muhhhhaha!! Che carini!! Scrivendo mi è venuto naturale mettere insieme quei due ^_^  
  
Adorabili *_* Si sono capiti quali sono i protagonisti.  
  
Cmq per ora non c'è molta avventura o mistero tranne l'identità del misterioso Ryo. No problem nel prox capitolo scoprirete chi è! Cioè più o meno.  
  
Ciao ciao 


End file.
